It is known in this field to have cabinets for items of electronic equipment comprising an internal blowing circuit, designed to transport cold air from a blowing inlet to the items of electronic equipment contained in the cabinet. The cold air is provided by an external blowing network to which the cabinet is connected via the blowing inlet. Similarly, an internal extraction circuit is designed to transport hot air from the items of electronic equipment contained in the cabinet to an extracting outlet. The hot air is passed on to an external extracting network to which the cabinet is connected via the extracting outlet.
It is also known, for example from FR20110058842, to integrate the internal blowing circuit and the internal extracting circuit into the structure of the cabinet.